Morning
by LSA Smith
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat soal Hanbin yang ditinggal Jinhwan pulang kerumah orangtuanya / [BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR SilvieVienoy96] / HBD KAK VIE *emot kiss* / (sepertinya) Oneshoot / YAOI BinHwan /


_IKON_ _-_ _BinHwan_ _FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Hanbin_

 _Jinhwan_

 _And Other_

 _Pair :_ _ **BinHwan**_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._

 _Warning :_ _ **YAOI/BoysLove. BoyXBoy. Typos. OOC Absurd plot**_

 _Rate Fic :_ _M-ungkin_

 _Genre :_ _Gado-Gado_

 _Lenght : Oneshoot_ _(atau … Drabble ?)_

 _'Author-Note'_

 _"_ _Kado telat …_ _ **Ha**_ _ **ppy reading**_

* * *

 **MORNING**

* * *

Tangan terkulai disisi kepala

Kemeja terbuka

Celana tak lagi diposisinya

Tubuh terlentang diatas ranjang

Sprei berantakan

Muka Jinhwan sudah tidak bisa lebih merah lagi, suaranya bercicit pelan—

"Han-.. Hanbin-ah…" lirihnya

Hanbin diam tak bergeming dari posisinya, benar-benar tidak membantu. Jinhwan beringsut pelan, Hanbin mengerung seperti terganggu—membuat Jinhwan reflex diam diposisinya

"Umh… Hanbin-ah…a-aku…"

"Shh"

Jinhwan diam, irisnya masih terpaku pada Hanbin yang tak berpindah posisi

Wajah Jinhwan makin memerah saat irisnya terpaku di abs Hanbin yang diumbar bebas, dengan segenap kekuatan ia memekik,

"HANBIN ! ! ! JANGAN TIDUR BUGIL DENGAN PINTU TERBUKA ! ! !"

Lengkap dengan satu sabetan jaket ke perut sexy Hanbin

.

.

.

Jinhwan menyeduh kopi instan sambil menggumamkan lagu pelan, suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi masih terdengar—membuatnya sedikit bersantai menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kopi , Telur dadar, roti panggang …" ucapnya pelan sambil meneliti isi meja makan. Ia melirik ke pintu kamar mandi yang tiba-tiba terbuka,

" _Morning babe_ ~"

Jinhwan mendengus, " _Morning_ apanya—ini sudah hampir pukul 10" ujarnya mengolok. Meski begitu ia membiarkan sepasang lengan kekar membingkai pinggangnya dan satu kecupan lembut singgah dipipinya.

"Heee, itukan salah mu karena tidak tidur disini semalam." Bela Hanbin sambil mengendus leher Jinhwan pelan, satu cubitan dilengannya sebagai balasan.

"Kenapa salahku ?" Tanya Jinhwan tak terima. Diakan sudah bilang jika Kakaknya pulang dari Luar negeri karena itu dia ingin tidur dirumah—toh Hanbin sendiri yang mengijinkannya.

"Ya tapikan aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu _Love_ ~"

Jinhwan mendengus kecil, "Gombal, Kalau tidak bisa tidur seharusnya saat aku datang kau main game diruang tengah dengan mata panda. Dasar ~" cubitan kecil Jinhwan berikan ke hidung kekasihnya,

Dasar Pembual Tampan!

"Hehh ~ aku kan bangun siang karena semalaman tidak bisa tidur ~" rengek Hanbin dibahu Jinhwan. Hanbin merengut saat Jinhwan hanya diam, tangan lentik itu masih sibuk mengolesi roti panggang dengan mentega,

" _Love ~ ~ Baby_ ~"

Jinhwan menoleh, hidung bersentuhan dan Jinhwan bisa membaui aroma mint menguar dari bibir penuh dihadapannya. Tanpa basa-basi ia menghapus jarak dan memagut lembut bibir itu—membiarkan sang pemilik membola kaget

Beberapa saat setelahnya ia mundur, wajahnya memerah hebat. Satu punggung tangan menutup plumnya sendiri, lalu ia membuang muka karena terlanjur malu—jarang sekali ia yang memulai lebih dulu. Biasanya dia akan menjadi pihak yang menerima segala afeksi Hanbin—menerima dan menikmati.

Tapi entah kenapa hari ini rasanya dia sedikit lebih 'bersemangat' , iris nya melirik reaksi Hanbin

Pemuda kekasihnya itu masih diam, matanya membulat dan tangan menyentuh bibir. Pfft—Jinhwan menahan tawa melihat ekspresi _priceless_ itu, apa kelakuan Jinhwan sebegitu mengagetkannya ?

Jinhwan tersenyum kecil dan beralih menuju wastafel cuci, "Jangan berdiri saja begitu, cepat makan sarapannya." Ucap Jinhwan.

Tangannya berhenti bergerak saat tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya,

" _Thanks babe ~ I love you ~_ " bisik Hanbin lembut ditambah satu kecupan dipelipis Jinhwan

Pipi Jinhwan kembali memerah, ia pasrah saat tubuhnya diputar dan bibirnya ditangkap sepasang bibir lain yang sudah familiar.

Memberi sensasi hangat kesekujur tubuhnya, ia memeluk tubuh tegap itu mendekat. Membiarkan Sang dominan itu mengecap seluruh bibirnya dan mengambil seluruh kekuatannya untuk menopang tubuh.

Hanbin dengan sigap memeluk erat pinggang Jinhwan, merapatkan tubuhnya ke si mungil. Sedikit tersenyum saat kesayangan mungilnya ini melenguh meminta kesempatan bernafas. Hanbin mengabaikannya—sebentar lagi saja, begitu pikirnya

Segala tentang Jinhwan membuatnya lupa waktu

Segala hal yang ada pada Jinhwan membuatnya lupa jika didunia ini ada jutaan manusia selain mereka berdua

"Eungh—"

Hanbin melepaskan bibir favouritenya pelan, mengulum senyum melihat Jinhwan mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Bibirnya tak tahan untuk menggoda jinhwan lagi,

"Butuh nafas buatan _babe_ ?"

Jinhwan merona semakin merah, memilih membuang muka daripada tetap menatap penyebab nya memerah.

"Jangan malu begitu _babe_ , hadap kesini jika ingin nafas buatan ~" goda Hanbin sambil menyandarkan dagu ke bahu mungil kekasihnya,

"Berhenti menggoda ku" ucap Jinhwan lirih, Hanbin tergelak pelan,

"Kau merasa kugoda ? Yah—wajar sih , aku memang menggoda ~"

Jinhwan tidak menyangkal—memang benar kok Hanbin itu makhluk yang paling menggoda yang pernah ia temui

Bahkan Chanyeol—Om ganteng tetangga sebelah saja kalah menggoda

Uhuk!

Jinhwan membiarkan Hanbin terus menciumi bahunya, menaik keleher,

"Hanbin-ah…" panggilnya pelan, mencoba menahan aktifitas agar tak menjadi lebih panas. Pelukan Hanbin melonggar, tubuh Jinhwan diputar hingga kembali menghadapnya,

" _Love_ , jangan pulang kerumah lagi ya ~ aku resah semalaman karena tidak ada kau" ucapnya pelan sambil mempertemukan dahi mereka, Jinhwan menatap iris bening Hanbin.

Selama mereka berkencan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk hidup berdua, memang ini kali pertama bagi Jinhwan untuk meninggalkan Hanbin tidur sendirian,

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak bersama mu" bisik Hanbin lagi, Jinhwan tersenyum manis, menangkup pipi Hanbin dan mengecup dahinya pelan,

"Kau tidak sadar seberapa tebal concealerku pagi ini ? Kau pikir aku juga bisa tidur tanpamu ?" ucapnya disela tawa kecil , Hanbin tersenyum lembut

" _I love you_ ~"

Jinhwan membalas senyum itu sama lembutnya, " _Love you too babe_ ~"

Dan sisa pagi itu mereka habiskan dengan bergelung disofa menikmati keberadaan masing-masing

* * *

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **A/N** : Kyaaa ~ ~ Happy Birthday buat kak **SilviieVienoy96** (tanggal 04 kemarin sebenernya) ^^

Ini kadonya kak, kalo kurang manis bacanya sambil ngelihatin Jinhwan aja biar manis , wkwkwk

Maaf telat – dan karena ini FF BinHwan pertama , jadi pasti ada beberapa yang kurang pas , Tolong dimaklumi

Sekali lagi Happy Birthday buat kak Viie semoga sehat, sukses dan selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan :D

*tebar Confetti*

P.s : saya tahu ini pendek *sungkem


End file.
